A Cause for Celebration
by Kazuli
Summary: Marauder fun, Sirius relates to his friends the tale of....detention? written before HBP, therefore Slughorn no


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Marauders. I do however own a shitty, hand-me-down Mini Ipod.**

**A/N: Hi guys. Firstly I would like to apologize to everyone who reads my fics. I have been under a lot of stress lately and school has been ruling my life. And any time I'm not at school, I'm at riding. That's changed though, I've taken a break from riding for a while starting today. This means that, hopefully I will be able to update more often and write more stories. Thanks for reading my lame excuses.**

**Oh and one more thing, I wrote this before the sixth book came out and Slughorn wasn't known about yet. So sorry about the discrepancies, but I couldn't change it, it would mess up the story.**

**Summary: Not romance::Falls over in shock: Just some Marauder randomness, working on the characters. I'm dedicating it to all of the Little Things Remind Me of You readers. Sorry I haven't updated that one in so long, hopefully you like the Marauders too? **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Cause for Celebration

"What did you _this_ time Pads?" Remus Lupin asked exasperatedly, looking up from his Charms essay as his best friend tumbled into the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah…what's up?" asked James Potter, or Prongs, as he was called in this company, " I heard one of the girls saying something about you getting detention."

"This doesn't have to do with Snivellus? Does it?" Said Peter, looking up from the copy of _Playwizard _he'd nicked from Filch's office last week when he and James had gotten caught with dung bombs.

"Maybe it does," Sirius said, grinning evilly, "and maybe it doesn't!"

"Which means it is," James snorted.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Remus said rolling his eyes at his dark-haired friend.

"Maybe, if you all shut up for more than five seconds and let me talk!" Sirius shot back.

Remus just sighed, why he did he have to have such drama queens for friends? It beat him, "Go _on_ Padfoot."

"Right," Sirius said smugly, "I'll start at the beginning. As I am walking down the corridor all by me onsies, I hear this sniffling, like someone's crying, you know? Now, I'm getting near Slytherin territory because I'm going to my Advanced Potions class my stupid parents made me enroll in. Anyway, I'm not so sure if it's a good idea to get caught up in anything vile, such as Slytherins. But you know me, very curious, and I thought it might me some bird needing comforting."

"God, Sirius, do ever think of anything besides getting laid?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Shh…if you keep on interrupting me, you'll never get to hear who it was! So anyway, I head this crying and decide to go check it out. And look who it was but poor widdle Snivel Snape," his upper lip curled in distain as he said this.

"So what happened?" Peter asked, impatient.

"Well, he stood up, all startled with he had his wand out, what did he think he was going to do, _curse_ me? HA! Anyway, I pulled out my own wand and casually disarm him. I say, 'What's wrong Snivellus, you look more snivelly than normal!' He called me a faggot and a pathetic excuse for a Black, never mind that I get more girls in a month than he has in his entire life and if anyone was pathetic at the moment it was definitely him. Then I called him a slimy, big-nosed, greasy haired git. it was pretty much the usual insults though, nothing to interesting until who should come along but Prongsy's prefect girlfriend, Evans," Sirius glared at the red head who was sitting on the opposite side of the common room. Nose buried in a book.

He made an irritated noise and continued, "She took away 10 points for fighting in the halls and 5 because 'I don't like you'; she probably ended up giving Snivey 10 points for sticking up for himself. You know, your girlfriend's sticking up for that git is really starting to piss me of Prongs!"

James grunted in agreement, "Too bad she's not my girlfriend yet."

Sirius snorted, "Yeah, anyway, _then_ who shows up on the scene but Professor Rasputin, god that guy creeps me out! 'Why are you out of class Black?'" Sirius whispered imitating the professor's leery, shadowy speech, " 'and picking fights with girls' he says that and looks directly at Snivellus. I am so glad I'm not in Slytherin, creepiness! Anywho…he gives me detention (fun, fun!), sends Lily back to her class, and tells Snape to go cry over his little letter in private. Well, that's basically what he said but– What ever, the point is I have detention tonight with Rasputin and he's gonna make me brew some weird potion with him!"

"Oh doesn't it suck to be the best in one's class?" Remus cooed and quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding being hit by Sirius's pillow.

"Shut up, Moony! You – ahhhh!" He glared at Remus as he dived out of the path of his returning pillow. Remus smirked.

"Anyway, I think we should celebrate with a fieldtrip to the Kitchens!" Sirius said, glare turning into grin.

"Good idea!" Peter said enthusiastically, "What are we celebrating?"

"My 250th detention at Hogwarts!" Sirius proclaimed proudly.

"Congratulations Paddy," James grinned thumping him on the back. Remus just shook his head a faint grin on his face.


End file.
